


Interrupted

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd normally have waited until the food got here, hour's delay or not; fucking figured the night he was so hyper he started early would be the night they had an extra pizza siting waiting to be delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> I'm *trying*!! Old habits die VERY hard!! sigh.

When the doorbell rang, Barney caught his breath, head jerking up with a frown for the clock.

"Figures." He hit pause and stiffly headed for the hallway to the door, grabbing the cash he'd pulled out when he'd called the pizza in just 10 minutes ago. He'd normally have waited until the food got here, hour's delay or not; fucking figured the night he was so hyper he started early would be the night they had an extra pizza siting waiting to be delivered.

"You got here f-" Talking as he opened the door just enough to reach through, his voice cut off at the sight of Lee raising his brows at him. "-Lee."

"Barney." Barney couldn't quite help himself from noticing that the tight T-shirt the brit wore pulled tight across his shoulder when he raised an arm to show the bottle of Glenfiddich it held. Hopefully the reason his uninvited guest grinned wasn't noticing Barney's distraction. "Felt like celebrating a mission where for once all your plans worked."

Barney snorted, automatically shifting sideways and grinning back at his cheerful friend, "Wha' d'you mean 'for once'??"

Lee snorted right back as he stepped in, "Seriously, Barney? You want to spend this celebratory occasion having me list every time we've ended up saying 'oh shit' five minutes into a patented Barney Ross Plan?"

Watching Lee toe off his boots, Barney rolled his eyes with an overly dramatic put-upon sigh. "No. I think I can live without that pleasure." Considering the cheerful mood he was in, Lee'd probably end up spending half that bottle gleefully ranting over every one of those sad missions anyway.

Lee snorted as he followed Barney, "First sensible decision I've heard you make. Only took 15 years."

"Asshole." A grin stretched his face as he headed for the kitchen to get glasses.

\-- 

Following Barney, Lee's eyes were automatically drawn to the bright screen of the TV as he passed the doorway to the dark living room. And he jerked to a stop.

"I make sensible decisions all the time." Barney's voice faded as he got further from Lee.

Who couldn't take his wide eyes away from the skin on the screen.

He hadn't realized he'd stepped into the room until Barney's voice was suddenly louder as he came back to the doorway himself. "Now *you* on the other hand-"

Lee looked up at the louder voice and watched Barney's eyes widen with worry at realizing what he'd left on the set.

Taking the few steps to his side, Lee reached up, shaking his head when he saw Barney stiffen warily, "Relax, Barney." He started smiling as he gently laid a hand on Barney's cheek, amazement breathing to life at the new knowledge, "Didn't know you were gay."

The stiffness eased back, but Barney's eyes were still wary as he stood still under Lee's touch, "Lee?"

Lee nodded, fingertips petting at skin way smoother than his ever stayed for more than an hour after shaving, "Thought you liked women and could only feel friendship for me." Wasn't often he was actually glad to be so wrong.

Barney stared at him, wariness changing to confusion, "But you-"

Lee shook his head, tampering his mental glee, knowing he had to explain himself. "I was attracted to her. I'm attracted to you." With Barney's continued stillness, he started to frown, pulling back, "But just because- I guess I shouldn't be assuming-" Gay no more meant that the years of Barney's friendship included a desire for Lee's touch than a woman's friendship was a request for more.

Before his hand could lift with a deeply regretful grimace, Barney turned his head and pressed his lips to Lee's palm. And Lee felt him start to smile before he saw the dark eyes brighten. "Never attracted to women," teeth briefly closed on a bit of skin at the root of his forefinger, making Lee's breath catch, "You I want to pounce on even when you're covered in mud."

And Lee's lungs recovered from the dead weight that had appeared at the thought that he'd forced his touch against Barney's wish, and his grin slowly grew again, "I may not be covered in mud.. but you're welcome to pounce."

Barney wordlessly stepped closer, chest to chest slowly pushing Lee backwards, until he stopped. And leaned to the side to put down the bottle and glasses he carried.

Lee laughed, "Sensible dec-." At no point in the following 30 years would he EVER cop to squeaking when Barney pounced and he landed on the couch with 170 someodd pounds of amorous mercenary trying to squash him.

\--  
Closing credits

 

Trying to apologize through his chuckles at having made the tough mercenary make such an unmanly sound in his eagerness, Barney kept his weight off Lee's chest and on his own elbows until the man could take a deep breath and laughed, sliding his hands on Barney's cheeks again with the odd fascination he'd shown before, "You can put the porn back on."

Wondering how the night could have gone from his lonely usual to staring down at joyful hope in Lee's laughing eyes, Barney gently shook his head, "I'd rather make our own."


End file.
